Thunder
by Himkyu
Summary: "OMOYA?" Himchan mendekap kedua telinganya. / "Gwaenchanayo?" Yongguk meraih tubuh Himchan dan merangkulnya. / "Terima kasih, gukkie.." Himchan tersenyum menemani bisikannya./ Banghim / BAP / Vignette / Yaoi / DLDR! :D


**THUNDER**

**Cast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Author : **Himkyu a.k.a Miyu

**Length : **Vignette ( less than 2000 words)

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : ** T

**Disclaimer : **Just own this plot / fic , the cast from TS Entertaiment and God

**A/N : **Oke... ini FF ISENG! (catet! FF ISENG/?)

Miyu mau curhat dulu..

Jadi FF ini kubuat gak lama.

INI FLASH FICTION! CUMAN 1 JAM AKU BUAT! (owow! kilat banget 0.0 belum pernah Miyu bikin ff secepat ini. Biasanya ampe berminggu2 dan berbulan/?)

Miyu lagi bosen... jadi Miyu sengaja iseng ngetik untuk ngusir rasa bosan.

Oke gak usah curhat kepanjangan -_- Mari membacanya! agak bingung milih genre.

tadinya mau bikin Drabble , malah jadi Vignette -_- hadeh ini tangan rese/?

**Warning! : **Typo(s), bad plot, cast ngeselin , gak romance amat -_- (iseng sih), YAOI! (Dont like, dont read!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**THUNDER**

* * *

Namja berwajah manis itu enggan melepaskan pandangannya pada langit siang saat itu. Langit yang kini gelap , walau senja masih beberapa jam lagi.

Ya! Langit gelap tertutup awan mendung. Mengetahui sekali perasaan Himchan yang kini berwajah sendu dan murung sedang digeluti perasaan gundah gulana-nya.

Ia melenguh nafasnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat di atas gagang pembatas balkon tersebut mulai bergerak menjauh. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang tadi tersapu angin. Kemungkinan badai akan menyambut hujan. Dan itu sama saat Himchan sedang sangat sedih saat ini.

Terima kasih langit. Kau bagaikan lukisan menggambarkan perasaannya.

Ia berjalan masuk kembali melewati pintu balkon, menemui pemandangan dorm seperti biasa. Selalu sepi. 5 Namja bodoh nan idiot serta menyebalkan setiap harinya –himchan berpikir begitu, entah sedang dimana. Mereka biasa akan meramaikan suasana di dalam dorm dengan tawa-canda yang tiada hentinya. Menyunggingkan senyum sang hyung, seperti dirinya, saat sedang memasak hidangan para member.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Semakin tanggal-bulan-tahun berjalan, BAP dikuasai ketenaran. Waktu bersama pun mulai terenggut oleh jadwal. Dan itu yang membuat miris hubungan mereka yang longgar. Mereka tetaplah sahabat, namun hanya sedikit waktu dapat berkumpul bersama.

Himchan merindukannya.

"Kreakkk…"

Suara pintu kayu yang amat menganggu. Kenapa tak ada juga yang memperbaiki pintu yang setengah ambruk di bawahnya itu? Selalu menciptakan suara tak enak setiap kali dibuka.

Himchan menoleh. Sosok namja yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang bagaikan genderang, muncul di balik pintu usang tersebut. Ia terbatuk batuk seraya menepuk nepuk tubuhnya yang dipenuhi debu.

Himchan tertawa. Walaupun saat ini ia tak mau tertawa.

Ia menghampiri namja tersebut dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Nah ! Itu baru leader! Lain kali, kau saja yang membersihkan gudang! Jangan seenaknya saja menyuruh dan memperhatikan member bersih bersih."

Yongguk , selaku leader, melemparkan pelototan geramnya pada Himchan yang menggampanginya. Selalu begitu. Ia tak pernah tega untuk memarahi para member, terutama Himchan, jadi ia diam sesaat memandang tajam Himchan lalu kembali sibuk menggeret kotak kotak dari ruangan berdebu itu keluar.

Kotak kotak itu (yang entah isinya apa) sudah berada di ruangan inti. Bersama Himchan yang sedang melipat tangan di dada seraya menerawang kotak kotak itu bertengger di atas karpet bersih ruang inti. Yongguk juga sama melakukannya. Mereka berdua bingung akan di apakan kotak kotak ini.

"Membuangnya? Kukira kita harus meminta ijin pada Manager Kang."

Himchan menoleh pada Yongguk di sampingnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak! Hanya akan mengotori saja. 1 jam saja itu berarti , gukkie.. Debu nya akan semakin menyebar nanti ke ruangan ini. Belum lagi bau nya yang menganggu."

"Kita pilah dulu."

"Memangnya tadi kau tak PILAH?! Dasar…. Seenaknya dimasukin saja."

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia tau ia begitu sembrono kalau sudah ikut bersih bersih. Leader biasanya memang hanya memperhatikan dan menyeleksi hasil pekerjaan para member, tapi untuk hari ini berbeda. Karena para member tak ada (kecuali Himchan) , jadi tak ada yang bisa disuruh. Kenapa tak Himchan? Namja merepotkan satu ini mana mau melakukannya dengan seribu alasan. Yongguk lelah menyebutnya satu satu.

Himchan dan Yongguk kali ini berkerja sama memilah isi dalam kotak tersebut sebelum di bawa ke kotak sampah. Tak ada yang menarik sejauh ini. Hanya benda benda usang peninggalan mereka sewaktu pra debut dan belum setenar saat ini. Karena banyaknya barang baru serta barang barang pemberian fans yang makin hari makin banyak, benda benda lama inilah yang menjadi korban. Agak menyesal memang.

Yongguk melirik pada Himchan yang sedang melihat lihat bentuk miniatur kuda. "Kau tidak kemana mana , Himchan-ah?"

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yongguk. "Tidak. Hujan begini mau keluar dorm. Maless…."

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia kembali merogoh isi kotak itu dan mencari sesuatu.

Himchan, di sisi lain, sudah mulai memilah. Ada beberapa miniature yang masih bagus dan sedikit usang, keliatan masih bisa di pajang di beberapa tempat. Dipisahkan dari beberapa barang seperti Jam rusak, Kipas angin, dan Pakaian robek yang masih berada di dalam kotak.

.

.

.

#**DDUUAARRRR**

.

.

.

"OMOYA!?"

Himchan mendekap kedua telinganya. Meringkuk menjauh dari kotaknya tersebut, dan bersandar di tembok. Ia menenggalamkan setengah wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Yongguk terkejut dengan tingkah Himchan. Melihat namja manis itu ketakutan hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Barusan hanyalah suara halilintar. Bukan ledakan bom nuklir. Tapi Himchan sudah ketakutan seperti itu.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Yongguk meraih tubuh Himchan dan merangkulnya. Menaruh kepala Himchan di dada bidangnya seraya mengelus rambut hitamnya. "Sudahlah.. tidak apa apa."

Himchan tak bisa membedakan jantungnya bergemuruh karena takut dan tersipunya. Bagaimana mungkin Yongguk sedekat ini dan bahkan merangkulnya. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan semanja ini dari Yongguk.

Namun ia berusaha menepis pemikirannya.

#**DDUARRR**

"Hikseuu…"

Yongguk gelagapan saat ia mendengar isakan lembut dari Himchan di rangkulannya. Namja itu rupanya menangis! Ottohke?!

"Jangan menangis , Himchan-ah!" Yongguk semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Ia tak tau kalau ternyata Himchan memiliki ketakutan pada suara Halilintar.

Yongguk melihat dari kejauhan , keluar jendela. Hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi, dan cahaya kilat mulai muncul sepersekian detik. Ia tau halilintar berarti akan datang setelahnya.

Yongguk mendekap kedua telinga Himchan. Menemani kedua tangan Himchan yang masih bertengger disana. Menahannya semakin kuat agar halilintar yang diprediksi lebih dahsyat dari semua halilintar itu tak terdengar di rongga telinga Himchan.

#**DDDUARRRRR**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

2 jam berlalu.

Himchan terasa nyaman berada di rangkulan Yongguk hingga ia tersadar dari tidurnya.

Ia mengerjab pelan lalu mendongak menatap wajah lelah Yongguk yang ikut tertidur di sampingnya.

Wajah tampan itu selalu membuat Himchan mengukir senyum indahnya.

"Terima kasih, gukkie.." Himchan tersenyum menemani bisikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yongguk sedikit bergerak. Ia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.

Ia bangun dan cepat cepat menoleh pada Himchan di rangkulannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun.." dan lalu menoleh pada jendela dorm. "Hujannya juga sudah selesai."

Tiba-tiba, Himchan mendorong tubuh Yongguk menjauh darinya. Membuat Yongguk terkesiap hingga hampir terjerembab ke lantai.

"Kau kira aku anak umur 5 tahun, apa?!"

Yongguk tak tau reaksi Himchan akan sebrutal ini padanya. Dengan cengiran lebarnya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. "Habis kau panik begitu, sampai menangis."

Himchan membuang muka. Tak mau tau dengan alasan Yongguk. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kotak kotak tadi. "Biar aku yang membuang semua kotak kotak ini. Kau punya janji dengan Lee Ara kan?"

Yongguk memandang jam dinding dengan sangat tergesa. Air mukanya berubah panik dan mulai menyadari sesuatu. Hujan telah reda, dan Lee Ara menunggunya.

Lee Ara, sang kekasih Bang Yongguk.

"OH TIDAK! KAU BENAR! AKU HARUS BERSIAP!" Yongguk bangkit seraya menepuk gemas kepala Himchan. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gaya kekanakan. "Terima kasih telah mengingatkan. Terima kasih juga mau menolongku."

Yongguk langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mempersiapkan segala hal. Meninggalkan Himchan yang (pura pura) sibuk pada Kotak kotaknya, seolah tak mempedulikan tingkah Yongguk.

"AKU AKAN MENRAKTIR BIBIMBAB NANTI MALAM!" seru Yongguk dari dalam kamarnya. Pastilah masih sibuk dengan kegiatan berganti pakaiannya.

Himchan tersenyum.

Senyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan lagi lagi menengadah ke langit. Saat itu langit sudah mulai cerah kembali. Keadaan dorm pun sudah sangat sepi, meninggalkan dirinya yang sendirian. Memecah kesunyian total.

Yongguk pergi berkencan dengan kekasih barunya.

Dan itulah yang membuat Himchan terus merutuki nasibnya seharian ini.

"Kenapa kau hadir disaat yang tak tepat, halilintar?" Himchan berdialog pada langit. Merekahkan senyum tipuan yang tak terlihat bahagia.

"Kau ingin aku mendapatkan kesempatan? Sudah terlambat…"

Himchan menengok pada bingkai foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia mengelus bingkai kaca itu perlahan. Bingkai kaca yang ia temukan di kotak tersebut. Seharusnya tetap di gudang… namun Yongguk berhasil mempertemukan Himchan kembali pada foto tersebut. Apa daya? Jika di simpan pun akan terlihat kembali wujudnya.

Jarinya apik meraih foto di dalam bingkai tersebut. Menariknya keluar.

"Aku terlambat."

Foto Himchan dan Yongguk pun ia robek menjadi potongan kecil. Tak menyisakan keutuhan sama sekali. Ia lalu menghembuskannya dalam 1 tiupan dan dibawa pergi potongan tersebut oleh angin.

"Kau bagaikan halilintar. Yang muncul begitu cepat, dan menghilang. Kehadiranmu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, walaupun akhirnya kepergianmu menciptakan ketakutan. Kau bagaikan halilintar yang sesaat terdengar di telingaku, seolah menyapaku. Lalu pergi entah kemana.

Aku terlambat.

Terlambat menggapai halilintar itu.

Kau begitu cepat.

Sehingga kau telah pergi bersama orang lain."

Sedangkan Himchan adalah kilat. Yang menerangi bumi sesaat begitu cepat. Namun kehadirannya mengancam. Padahal kilat tak berbahaya dan tak menakutkan sama sekali.

Hanya saja kilat tak akan pernah bersatu dengan halilintar. Muncul sesaat, menghilang, baru muncullah Halilintar. Tak senada bukan? Tuhan tak pernah menjodohkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kedua mata himchan pun bergerak mengikuti lambaian potongan foto itu semakin menjauh ke bawah. Meninggalkan kenangan sedih menggeluti perasaannya. Biarlah…

Lupakan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mabuk dalam buai kebahagian yang bersinar untuk sekejap  
Kedua mataku dibutakan seketika  
Oleh silaunya cahaya dari sebuah kenangan  
Dan kau, berada ditempat yang tidak bisa aku raih**

**Kau bersinar untuk beberapa saat seperti halilintar  
Menerangi dunia ini untuk beberapa saat  
Seakan kau ingin menunjukan  
Jika seluruh dunia ini menjadi miliku  
Maka kau akan lenyap**

**Seperti halilintar, aku terlalu terlambat  
Dan sekarang akhirnya aku melihatmu  
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
Aku terlambat ketika aku memanggilmu**

**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Sekarang aku tahu  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu  
Thunder Thunder Thunder, aku ingin menangkapmu  
Thunder Thunder Thunder**

**Kau pergi menghilang begitu jauh  
Kau dan aku menjadi begitu jauh seiring berjalannya waktu  
Kau yang sudah terlanjut pergi menjauh  
Dan tentu sudah menjadi sinar untuk orang lain**

**Kau begitu cepat seperti halilintar  
Kita begitu berbeda  
Perbedaan tentang waktu antara kau dan aku  
Telah menjadi sebuah perbedaan  
Dimana kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama**

**Seperti halilintar, aku terlalu terlambat  
Dan sekarang aku menyesal  
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
Aku terlambat ketika aku memanggilmu**

**Aku terus mengikutimu, mengikutimu  
Mengejarmu, terus mengejarmu  
Mencari, dan terus mencarimu  
Tapi kau semakin jauh melangkah**

**Menanjaki dinding waktu, aku mencarimu  
Meski kenyataannya kita berbeda,  
Kita berdua mengawali dengan satu kesamaan  
Aku masih percaya kita bisa kembali  
Menghitung satu demi satu lilin yang menjadi ukuran jarak kita**

**Thunder Thunder Thunder, aku ingin menangkapmu  
Thunder Thunder Thunder  
Thunder Thunder Thunder, aku ingin menangkapmu  
Thunder Thunder Thunder**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

Oke! Ada yang gak nyangka dengan endingnya?

Gak nyangka bakal semiris ini endingnya? -_- oke..

Miyu ngaku deh! Miyu buat FF ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu **EXO - THUNDER** !

Liriknya ada di atas, jadi bisa ketauan kan jalan ceritanya gimana.

begitu juga genre. seharusnya genre Hurt/Comfort, tapi Miyu gak mau para banghim shipper kecewa pas di awal baca -_- jadi Miyu kasih kejutan di akhir! (marahin Miyu aja gapapa...huhuhu)

Mungkin readernim gak suka sad ending :( (sama seperti aku.. yang benci banget sad ending :3 apalagi buat Banghim -.-)

tapi kenapa Miyu buat sad ending?

**pertama**, Miyu gak punya ide romance-fluff -_-.

**kedua** , ini flash fiction yang idenya lewat aja pas dengerin lagu Thunder -_-

**ketiga**, Miyu belum pernah bikin Banghim sad ending XD wanna try different experience :))

dan siapa Lee Ara? Lee Ara itu adalah para readernim ^^ Jadi para yaoi shipper, jangan marahin Lee Ara! Karena itu sama aja marahin diri sendiri/?

Maaf gak ngasih tau di awal hehe

I know it is so bad bad bad...

just wanna know your respon with this dissapointed fic :(

wanna Comment something? Tell me!

BECAUSE I MISS BANGHIM VERY MUCH!

BAP_Himchan Bap_BangYongguk : please make more moment, honeydeul :3 Sarang! Give me some experiences , Baby (?) #abaikan

Oh ya! Untuk WITH YOU (TOGETHER) , Miyu gak bisa janji update chapter cepet cepet :D Karena sudah "Say Goodbye" to Liburan , jadi update nya gak bisa seminggu langsung kelar.. hoho

Yang belum baca FF WY , harap dibaca dan jangan lupa RCL ^^

Don't be SIDERS ! REMEMBER?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**May To Review?**


End file.
